Two Dracos?
by Drarry Lover
Summary: Draco likes to help Snape in his lab. What happens to Draco when there's a mishap with the potion they're brewing? How will it effect his relationship with Harry?


Two Dracos ?

Harry and Draco have been dating for some time. They would have the usual lovers spat, but never anything serious. The longest argument lasted two days. When they did get back together they promised to never let a fight get that out of hand to where it kept them apart.

They had been out of school for almost two years. They started their relationship five months before graduation. Harry killed Voldemort and Lucius was soon to get _THE KISS_. Narcissa was remarried to a man who could give her the life she was accustom to and moved out of the Manor.

So Draco took over the Manor. He insisted that Harry move in with him after graduation.

Draco was working with Professor Snape in his lab as Draco sometimes did. They were working a potion that had something to do with altering personalities. They weren't too sure of how much unicorn horn to put in. Draco said three has always been the magical number for potions. Snape nodded and said put in three pinches. Draco did. No sooner did the light blue powder hit the liquid in the cauldron it started to glow as it raised to the top and large bubbles popped on Draco's chest and hands. Then one giant spurt spat out of the vessel hitting him in the chest knock him down. Potion was still bubbling and spitting out. It started to cover him. Snape yelled for him to get out of there. He tried but it was too slippery. Snape grabbed him by the back of his robes pulling him away. Draco was soaked with the potion. It took several tries of the professor's wand to completely get him cleaned off.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Snape asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry Professor, it happened so fast before I could get out of the way, before I was covered and then it knocked me down. You saw it all."

"Yes I did, that's why I want you to stay at my house tonight to make sure you don't suffer any ill side effects from this potion. We don't know what it will do or how it will effect you or if you could spread it to Harry. Or maybe hurt Harry."

"Tell you what, I'll stay here for another few hours and if nothing happens and I feel fine, I'm going home to Harry."

Snape agreed. For the next three and a half hours Draco told Snape that he was going to ask Harry to marry him and he wanted to start a family right away and asked if he would make up a potion so one of them could conceive on their wedding night or soon after. Snape said he'd make some and keep it on hand. But had to be used within six months after of making it. Draco said that would not be a problem. And hoped to be married in the next ninety days. Told Snape he expected to see him at his wedding. Snape just rolled his eyes but concurred.

"Times up. I'm out of here. I need some snogging time with my Harry."

"If anything changes, I want to be notified immediately. Is that clear Draco?"

Draco nodded and headed home. When he walked through the door he saw Harry enjoying a glass of wine and reading a book. He also had a glass of wine waiting for Draco.

He greeted Harry with a loving kiss and sat down next to him on the love seat. As he was sipping his wine he contemplated telling Harry what happened in Snape's lab today. But seeing how he felt okay he didn't want to worry his husband to be. So he decided against it.

Now his thoughts moved on as to when he should pop the question. But he wanted to get the ring first so he could do it properly. Just then a small brown owl flew in and perch herself on the armchair next to him. He untied the note from her leg. The small bird flew away. The note read;

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

The ring you requested is now ready.

You can pick it up at your leisure.  
Thank you for your business. Hope

you think of us for all your jewelry needs.

Goldwings Jewelers.

Harry didn't ask what the note said but Draco offered anyway.

"That was just Blaise and Pansy asking if we want to go out tonight."

Harry didn't look away from his book."So what are you going to tell them ?" Harry inquired.

"Thought we would stay home and get in some snuggle time. At least that's what I told Snape."

_Oops_ he thought, _didn't plan on telling him that he saw Snape today but it's too late now_, _Big mouth._! He scolded himself.

"You saw Snape today ?" Harry asked putting his book down to look at his lover.

"Yeah, I saw Severus today." he admitted. "said he needed my help on a potions project he was working on. He asked me to keep quiet about it till he has all the kinks worked out."

"What kind of kinks ?" Harry asked.

"You know the usual. No more questions Harry. I can't talk about it!" he barked.

Harry just looked at him and raised one eyebrow at his tone. It wasn't like him to use that tone over a simple question. Just then Pippin popped in and said dinner was ready. They ate dinner in silence. That never happened they always had something to talk about.

Every time Harry asked a question he gave quick answers. So Harry started talking about his day. First he seemed like he could care less then after a few minutes Draco glared at him.

"Draco, are you alright ? Do you feel okay ?" Harry touched his hand.

Draco blinked his eyes a few times as if he just came back to earth.

"Yeah Harry, I'm just tired that's all. I'm sorry if I snapped at you." Draco's tone was soft.

"But if you want, I can make it up to you." Draco implied with a smirk.

Draco then got up and went to Harry and started to message his shoulders. Harry softly moaned at his touch.

"Well, if you liked that Harry, my love, there's more where that came from if you follow me."

Harry got up from the table and followed his boyfriend into their bedroom. Within minutes they were both nude touching, licking ,sucking , kissing and most of all fucking.

This time the love session was strangely weird. One minute Draco was loving and attentive, gentle. The next he was rough pulling and biting way too hard. He bit his neck and drew blood and then sucked on it like he was a vampire then spit out hard the blood in his mouth on the pillow next to Harry's head, then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smeared blood across his lips and cheek and smirked wickedly. All the while pounding into him. When Draco reached his climax he fell hard on top of Harry. Gave him a peck on the cheek rolled off. Harry winced at the roughness as he pulled out of him. Draco went to sleep.

That was totally out of character for his lover. Draco always made sure Harry came when he did or shortly after. But not this time. Harry sat up, took off the bloody pillowcase and threw it on the floor in the corner, put the pillow back on the bed and then he went into the bathroom to look at the damage this lover did to his body. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, three bite marks with teeth not including the one on his neck that was still trickling blood. Scratch marks on his back, bruised finger marks on his hips. He didn't look this bad after he killed Voldemort. If Ron or Mione saw him now they would think he was raped. All of a sudden the bathroom door opened up. Harry felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he saw Draco in the doorway.

Draco had a strange look on his face almost concern, almost a smirk of sate.

"Harry, did I do all that to you ? I'm sorry. Guess I got a little carried away. But I can't help it you're just so damn sexy and gorgeous."

He took Harry into his arms. He was shaking.

"Harry, don't be afraid of me, I'll never _hurt_ you, I love you!"

Harry looked at his lover like he was off his nut "You'll never hurt me ? Look what you did to me!" Harry spat.

"I know baby. I'm sorry for all that, but that wasn't me, that was the beast."

"The what ?" Harry questioned in a low tone.

"The beast." Draco pulled him back to the bedroom and showed him a form that looked just like Draco laying on the bed, Harry stumbled backwards in shock , disbelief..

"How can this be ? Two Dracos ?!" He was dumbstruck to say the least.

"Well, actually there's only one. I'm Drarry that's Draco and Harry together. There's a part of you in him that makes him kind, sweet, caring, thoughtful, loving, Well ...me you see? The beast is all his disappointments, frustrations, his fears, regrets. But I should tell you he will hurt you physically and emotionally, any way he can to get what he wants. He doesn't care if he hurts your feelings or if he hurts your body. All he cares about is that you're still breathing and giving him what he's after. If you want to know what he wants. Think of why he's has the name beast."

"Don't think you're ever going to be on top again, cause you never will. On top he has control over you. But most of all don't show your fear to him, that's what he thrives on. I know it's hard when he's hurting you. But the less fear you show the better off you'll be, May not seem like it but it's true. The only way you'll escape him is if I go back into him."

"So let me get this right, you're part of him and to get him back to my old Draco you have to go back in him right ?"

"Yes, that is correct." Drarry smiled

"So how did you get split apart? How do I get you back inside him?"

"I can't tell you that. The beast would beat me. He'd be hurting himself but I would feel it. That's what you call beating yourself up only in his case it would be literally."

Harry looked over at the form on the bed and it was gone.

"Ahhh, I see you've met my other half ." Draco said as he put his arm around Harry's waist. "Excellent ! Let's go have some real fun!" As he was pulled Harry to the bed.

In the beginning the first week or so Drarry won't let Draco hurt Harry. But after that Draco started to wear Drarry down. Telling him he was worthless and useless. _Harry wants a real man not a wimp like you_. So that's when Drarry backed down and Draco started to get rough again with the biting. Pulling Harry's hair to pull this head back to expose his oh so tender neck or to pull his head down to shove his cock in his mouth and half the time it didn't taste or smell very good because it had been in his ass several times over the coarse of five hours and no shower in between. Never bothered with any cleaning spells either. Draco, Drarry and Harry would shower once a day as fuck at least eight times in twenty-four hours. Everyday. Eat, sleep, and fuck that's all they did. They never once left the Manor.

Harry normally wouldn't put up with this kind of abuse. He didn't even consider it abuse just rough sex because Draco never really hit him. He was just too exhausted from lack of sleep to care.

Sometimes he would use lube sometimes not. Harry felt so raw afterwards without lube. Their fuck session sometimes last for hours and Harry was always the filling in the Draco and Drarry sandwich with every hole filled. After they climaxed for the forth time in two hours. They would all pass out, the only thing was Draco and Drarry were ready for more after five hours sleep. Not Harry, but Draco didn't care. He would fuck him again anyway. Yelling at him to wake up and respond to him. After three weeks of this torment of being fucked to death. Harry collapsed at the dinner table. He had bags under his eyes teeth marks and bite marks all over him. Bruises and scratches. Scattered marking now on his once beautiful body. Harry was a mess. The house elves were told to stay away from Harry and to stay out of their bedroom, no matter what they saw or heard.

Drarry carried Harry to bed, dressed him, and put a glamor charm on him so when the med-wizard came to check him out, he wouldn't see how really bad off Harry was.

When the medi-wizard got there, Harry was laying on their bed. Harry was cleaned up and fully dressed. He took some blood from Harry and discovered that Harry was extremely rundown, his magic level was very low and he was six weeks pregnant And because he was pregnant the medi-wizard wanted to put Harry in the hospital. Draco said there was no way Harry was leaving the Manor and he would see to it that Harry got all the rest he needed. The medi-wizard was reluctant to let Harry stay, but then Draco said _I promise _and flashed his winning smile at the the medi-wizard. He then agreed to let Harry stay at the Manor.

When the Medi-wizard left, the glamor charm came off and Harry looked the sorry case he really was. Drarry had a hard time convincing Draco to let Harry sleep telling, him he was unconscious "What good would a dead fuck be? At least let him regain consciousness, this way you can enjoy his screams when you dry fuck him and bite him." Draco liked that idea so he agreed to let him sleep. After a day, Draco was in there trying to wake him up by slapping him in the face and trying to shove his dick down his throat. Drarry walked in and told him it was too soon and to give him another day. Drarry looked down and saw that Draco bruised Harry's cheek from slapping him so hard.

"Why should I ?!" Draco countered.

"He needs the rest and for the baby."

"He's not keeping that fucking baby. It would take away fuck time from me. No way in hell is he keeping that kid." Draco sneered

"Draco, that's our child to, remember, you told Snape you were going to marry Harry and have a few kids?"

"No.., that was you talking out your ass. I never agreed to any of that bull crap. I'll make Harry mis-carry before I let him give birth. I'm in control of Harry's body now. And I say _no_ kids!!"

Drarry knew things had gone far enough. He knew that Harry wanted children and if he didn't stop Draco or at least help Harry, the Harry inside him would never never forgive him. He told Draco that he would stay with Harry, so the minute Harry woke up he would tell him." Good you're finally being useful to me." Draco declaimed. Harry woke up the next morning. Drarry was by his side.

"Harry, just listen, you've been asleep for three days from being run down. The medi-wizard said you were six weeks pregnant." Harry smiled. "Draco said he'd make you mis-carry before he let you give birth. So for you to get out of here you have to do your wandless magic. The medi-wizard said your magic was very low, but maybe after sleeping , you have enough strength to get yourself out. When you do, go see Snape and tell him what's going on here."

Harry stood up to see that he was totally dressed the most he's been in a month it felt good he was finally was warm. As he was leaving their bedroom Draco saw him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, where do you think you're going ? I've waited patiently for three days for you wake up. Now get back here and fuck me!"

"Draco, can I talk to you first." Harry asked.

"No, fuck me first, then maybe we'll talk !" Draco's tone was cold..

"I want to talk first, please?" Harry pleaded.

Draco grabbed Harry by the throat and slammed him against the wall. His body pressed hard against Harry's. Harry saw stars.

"Are you refusing me? Not a smart move Harry !" Draco muttered through clenched teeth.

"Draco please!" Harry said in a strangled voice as he reached up to touch Draco's face.

Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed real hard, possibly breaking a bone or two.

"Fine, Harry, what do you want to talk about ?" Draco said as he took his hand away from Harry's throat, his voice dripping with disgust, his arms folded across his chest.

"First off, do you love me? I know you used to."

"No, Harry, you have me confused with Drarry. You're just a fucking good time to me that's all, nothing more."

Harry was shock, hurt ,angry.

"Well, I'm telling you now, that I'm keeping this baby. No matter what you think or want!"

"**The hell you are!!"** Draco spat.

Draco backed handed Harry so hard it knocked him down as well as his glasses, bruised the side of his face and eye and Draco's ring cut his lip. His face and lip swelled immediately. Draco came towards him ready to hit him again...

_**"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !! " **_Harry shouted as he held out his hand. The beast was frozen stiff and fell on the floor, looking dumbfounded. He hadn't expected Harry to use wandless magic on him. Harry stood up with Drarry's help.

"You fucking bastard! That'll teach to raise your hand to me. Don't you ever fucking touch me again!! I put up with your shit for a month. No more! It ends now!"

"Drarry, would you help me get dickless wonder here to Snape, so he can put you two right? I don't think my magic is strong enough to Apparate the three of us. It took all I had to bind him and I don't how long it will hold with my magic being so weak ,so can you get us there quickly ?"

Harry could barely stand he was so wobbly.

"Sure Harry." Drarry put his arm around Harry for support and his foot on Draco's chest as they vanished.

Seconds later the three of them were in Snape's lab. Severus walked in. At first he didn't recognize Harry with his face all swollen, cut and bruised, then he saw his green eyes.

"Harry ?! What in Merlin's name happened to you ?!!"

"The Draco beast Sir." Harry muttered, on the verge of tears.

Harry told Snape the whole story. Snape reinforced the binds on Draco. He then touched his fingers to Draco's forehead and put him to sleep so they didn't have to listen to him moan and mumble.

"Harry let me see your injuries, so I can heal them for you." Snape offered kindly.

Harry took off his robes and jumper. Snape was dumbstruck as to what he saw. Bruised hand marks on his throat from Draco trying to choke him, bite marks, teeth marks, bruises, long deep scratches, some still had dried blood on them, finger mark, bruises on his hips all over his upper body there were bruises and marks from head to toe. Bruised cheek from being slapped awake. Harry had definitely been abused. He couldn't believe that his godson did all this to the man he said he loved.

But he didn't want to make Harry feel any worse, so he did an all over body healing charm Snape healed them all, his face as well, Draco did break three bones in his hand. The only thing Snape couldn't heal was his heart.

"Harry, why did you let him do this to you ?" Snape inquired with shock.Snape's heart was heavy with guilt for not checking up on Draco the next morning after the potion mishap. But the headmaster called a sudden staff meeting that same morning and with teaching his classes and grading papers, he simpley forgot.

"The beast always wanted sex. After the ninety minute sex session (sometimes longer the three of us would go to sleep. The beast and Drarry would sleep 5 hours at most and be ready to do it all over again. After a week, I couldn't keep up. The beast would wake me up by fucking me, awake or not. If I complained that he was hurting me he would do it all the more, even harder. Sometimes he would lubrication only if he felt like it." Snape's mouth agape as he winced.

"But he never really hit me until today. The other day when I collapsed at the table. Drarry had to convince the bastard .. I mean beast that I needed medical attention. He finally concede so Drarry got me dressed put a glamor charm on me so the medi-wizard didn't see how bad off I really looked. The medi-wizard said my magic level was very low. The medi-wizard also said I was six weeks pregnant. But I slept for three days and it brought it up enough to do the binding spell with my wandless magic. But now, I feel drained."

"Drarry said he had a hard time keeping the beast away from me for three days. Drarry said on time he caught the beast abusing me." Snape had Harry sit down. He could see Harry was getting over whelmed with emotion. Harry put his hand over his eyes and tried to re-compose himself. "Drarry said from then on he stayed with me so the beast wouldn't ra.." He couldn't finish the sentence before he broke down sobbing. He had his head down on the table in his arms.

"Sit right there." Snape left Harry and came back a few minutes later with a glass of milk and a potion bottle with bright purple almost glowing liquid.

"Pour this in the milk it will help bring your magic level up plus it's got some vitamins in it for you and the baby. You'll feel better. This potion tastes better in milk ..or so I've heard."

Harry did as he was instructed. The milk and potion didn't taste too bad.

"Drarry said Draco beast told him I was their _sex slave_. That's why I was only allowed to boxers and some times a t-shirt when I was allowed to leave the bedroom. If I wore more than that it was either spelled off or ripped off me. He hid my wand from me."

"I guess I didn't think it was that much of a problem.. until he hit me today."

"So when I told the beast I was keeping the baby, he said t_he hell you are_ and back handed me. He came at me again with such rage... That's when I hit him with the binding spell. It took all the strength I had." Harry was staring off into space and spoke in strangely calm voice.

Snape told Harry what happened that day in his lab to Draco with the potion." Harry, you have to know that if it weren't for the potion mishap, none of this would have happened alright."

"Just after it happened I made Draco sit here with me so I could monitor him for side effects. I wanted him to stay with me that night for that very reason, but he insisted he was fine and wanted to get home to you. While we sat here for three and a half hours. I had to listen to him go on and on about how much he loves and the plans he has for you and him in the very near future."

"This is a first for him. I have never seen him in love with anyone like he is with you. I saw how he hurt you and he probably said some nasty, hurtful things and I bet that's the part that hurts the most and that your having trouble dealing with , am I right ?" Harry nodded his head. "That's why you're so hesitant about seeing him once we fix this. He would never hurt you on purpose, he loves with all his heart. I know my godson. But just the same, let me know if you need some time to think about this because he or you could stay with me till you get this sorted out."

"Severus, Sir, I'm scared, confused, I don't know what to do. God, I still love him, but I don't know if I can look at him. The way he looked at me with such hatred, such contempt. I just don't know ! "

He was sobbing softly again. Severus put his arms around the distraught young man. Slightly shocked at the knowledge Harry was with child.

"Why don't you get your invisibility cloak and just listen for yourself and go from there as to what you're going to do. How does that sound.? Fair enough?"

Harry shook his head in agreement and left.

"Hope this works Severus !" Drarry said.

"Just speak what's in your heart and you'll be fine." Snape said.

A few minutes Harry returned with his special cloak. Harry put it on.

Snape redid the potion but used half as much unicorn horn as Draco did. Within twenty minutes Drarry said he felt funny as he started to fade another twenty minutes and Draco was back and Drarry was gone. Draco still sleeping. Snape took off the binds and woke Draco.

"So, can I go home? I'm sure Harry's waiting for me."

"Draco do you remember anything?"

"What is it that I'm supposed to remember ? I just want to get home to my Harry for some snuggle time."

Draco hadn't realized a month had passed. He thought he was waiting to time to pass with Snape monitoring him after he got potion on him. Waiting patiently so he could go home to his lover. He didn't think it was his place to tell him that a month had passed and what he did to Harry. Snape thought Harry should do that and let the two work it out for themselves.

A few minutes later Harry walked into Snape's Lab. Draco looked surprised.

"Harry, how did you know where to find me?"

"I had a hunch. Are you done here?" Harry said with a fake smile.

Draco looked at his former teacher. Snape nodded yes.

"Draco can you zap us home ? I'm really tired for some reason."

Harry gave Severus a wink and a slight smile that Draco missed.

"Sure Harry, let's go home."

Draco Apparated them home. With a crack they left Snape.

Draco took Harry in his arms and kissed him so lovingly. He felt Harry tremble as Harry broke the kiss.

"Is everything alright Harry ?" Draco questioned. Harry nodded and flashed a real smile, but only for a few seconds. Than turned away.

Harry sat in the chair. If he sat on the couch or love seat Draco would sit next to him wanting to touch him. Harry couldn't deal with that right now. He still didn't feel quite right around Draco.

"Harry, come sit next to me." Draco said as he patted the couch.

Just then an owl flew in and sat next to Draco. He took the note from the bird's beak.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

The ring you requested is still waiting to be picked up.

If you are no longer interested in the ring, kindly let us

know. Otherwise you have forty-eight hour to pick it

up. If it is not picked up by that time it will go back

on the market to be sold. There are no refunds.

As always thank you for

your business.

Goldwings Jewelers

Draco thought _when did they notify me the first time? _Well he would sort it out tomorrow when he went to go pick it up. He couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he sees the ring. It's breathtaking just like Harry. Only the best for his Harry. _That's why he has me _Draco thought with a smile. Just than Pippin popped in and announced that dinner is now being served the main dining room.

Draco looked at Harry strangely. It seem as though Harry was avoiding looking at him.

"Harry are you alright ? Is there anything wrong ?" Draco inquired kindly.

Draco reached out and put his hand on Harry's. Harry jerked his hand back quickly and looked at the other man on the other side of the table. Draco thought he saw fear on Harry's face.

"No, nothing. Why do you ask ? I'm just tired that's all. I've.. had a hard day." Harry answered with a small smile.

"I think I'll go have a relaxing soak in the tub." Harry said softly

"That sounds like a really good idea. I'll come with you." Draco proposed as he started to get up.

Harry spun around. His eyes wide.

"No please,...I.. I want.. some time..alone." Harry implored. He almost ran out of the room.

_Something was very wrong. He always loves our baths together. _Draco thought as he looked at his plate. _Harry didn't touch his food. He acts like he's afraid of me. WHY _He was going to find out what the hell was going on with Harry.

_Maybe Harry didn't feel the same way as he did anymore. Maybe Harry didn't love him anymore._ That thought made his stomach sink with pain. _Maybe Harry was having an affair with someone else. _That thought just made him angry as he growled at that thought. He would wait till Harry was done with his bath and then confront him about what the _hell_ was going on with him.

Draco walked into their bedroom and picked up a piece of parchment that was sticking out from a pair of his pants on the floor. It was the _first_ note saying that Harry's ring was ready. Why didn't he remember getting this note? This was too important to forget. Then his eyes scanned over the room to see what else was amiss or different. His eyes fell upon something that looked like blood. He went over to pick it up. It was a white pillowcase with a large blood stain on it. He then looked at the bed and saw Harry's pillow had no pillowcase. Why did Harry's pillowcase have a large blood stain splattered on it?

He heard someone turn around and start walking away quickly. He went after Harry. Gently taking Harry's arm;

"Harry why are you afraid of me? Did I do something ? What is all this? Please talk to me."

Draco held out the pillowcase. He saw Harry's eyes glassy from tears ready to fall.

In a shaky quivery voice Harry pleaded; "Not now Draco, I can't. I thought I could, but I just can't!"

"Harry, I'm trying to understand. Please help me?" Draco said with pleading eyes.

He reach out to touch Harry's cheek. Harry backed away from him shaking his head no, as a tear ran down and Apparated out of the Manor.. Draco stood there shocked, devastated. What the _**hell**_ was going on?

Draco got no sleep that night. He asked the house elfs if they knew why Harry was upset. Why was Harry angry with him? Was there anything that happened that he missed. They weren't much help. He was trying to piece together the puzzle the first note about the ring he was still going to pick it up because come hell or high water he would get his Harry back no matter what it took then the bloody pillowcase, but what was most troubling to him was Harry's behavior towards him. What did he do to make Harry act that way. He didn't remember any fight or even any disagreement. He paced the Manor several times trying to think. Finally, well after midnight he flopped down their bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He saw Harry under him like they were making love. He saw himself lean down and bite Harry's neck and heard Harry cry out. Then he saw himself spit out the blood on the same pillow Harry's head was on. Then saw his own face with blood smeared on his lips and across his cheek and the evil grin he had looking down at Harry. Next he saw Harry standing over him he looked a mess like he was in a fight. Face all swollen, big black eye, split lip like from being hit. He heard; "Fucking bastard, that'll teach you to raise your hand to me. Don't you ever fucking touch me again. I put up with your shit for a month. No more! It ends now!" He woke up screaming Harry's name, tears staining his face, shaking with grief, his heart racing with panic.

He looked at the clock he only slept for a half hour. If that's what you call it. _What happened to Harry ? Was_ _Harry looking at him and said all those things ? Who hurt Harry like that ? Couldn't be me_ he thought _I love_ _Harry too much to ever hurt him like that. Did I really bite him like that ? _I have never hit Harry in the two years we been together, why would I do it now ?_ What shit did I do to him and for three weeks?_ He remember how battered Harry looked. He ran to the bathroom and threw up over the thought that _HE_ could have that to his Harry. He slid down the wall in the bathroom. He threw his hand over his mouth in shock "My god did _**I**_ really do that to him?" It made sense though the way Harry looked and acted towards him. But why would he hit Harry? It just didn't make sense.

He was pacing again. He didn't want to lose Harry over this. He didn't remember any of it. Was the dream really what happened ? Oh gods he hoped not because if it was, chances of getting Harry back would be slim. He was upset over the thought that he could've done that to his beautiful Harry and the thought of losing him because of it. He felt such despair. As he was pacing he was rubbing his temples trying to think what would make him change to abuse his boyfriend like that, if he really did do that to him. _In the dream Harry said something about three weeks and the parchment about the ring is three weeks old. What did I do three weeks ago? What happened three weeks ago? Think think, _rubbing his temples and pacing. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "_**OH MY GODS NO !!"**_ He screamed as he dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands and cried as he realized what _**he**_ had done.

It was just after seven AM when Draco appeared in his godfathers lab. His heart was heavy with guilt and fear of losing his Harry. He was going to tell Snape what has happened this past month and ask his advice on what to do about Harry. He sat down at one of the tables put his head down buried in his arms and exhaled loudly. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

"I should've listen to you and stayed the night with you Severus, for if I had I wouldn't be on the verge of

losing my Harry. That stupid potion made my personality split and made me hurt the only person I've ever loved. I didn't even know I was hurting him or being that cruel. You know me Severus, you know how much I Love Harry!! Why would I ever want to hurt him. Now Harry can't even stand to look at me or even be near me. Oh gods if I lose Harry ..."

Draco was sobbing softly. He could feel someone standing behind him hands on both his shoulders now.

"We'll get through this. I love you to Draco." Harry said soothingly.

Draco turned around quickly to see the man he loved.

"I know you didn't have any control over the beast. I know that now. You had no idea what you were doing. I was up all night trying to get a grip on this. Draco I'm not going to leave you. How could I ? I can't stand to be away from for more than a day."

"Harry I .. I ..Harry..."

Draco just hugged him sobbing with relief . Harry petting his blonds locks.

"I was up all night to. I only slept for a half hour and in my dream you were standing over me telling me that you put up with my shit for a month and you said no more and it ends now I saw what I did to you. I saw how the blood got on the pillowcase. Gods Harry, I'm so sorry. He was still holding Harry, sobbing again You looked so awful. It made me throw up to actually see what I did to you."

"Shh..., It's over now. Let's go home. I think we could both do with a nice nap." Harry said in a soft voice.

Draco stood up and looked at the man he loved so dearly and thanked Merlin they were still together. Harry brushed his tears away. Gently he took Harry into his arms and kissed him so sweetly. Harry was the one who pressed in deeper making Draco whimper with pleasure and relief.

"Harry, you go on a head. I have something I have to do first. I'll see you back at the Manor shortly?"

Draco touched Harry's cheek softly. Harry smiled back and shook his head yes.

"You know I would never hurt intentionally right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I know." Harry said.

Snape stood in the shadows and watched the whole thing transpire between the couple. And was glad they were able work it out themselves. Those two deserve each other. They deserve to be happy after the hard life they had as children. Things could only get better for the future newlyweds, now that they had a baby on the way. _They both will make wonderful parents_ Snape thought as he watched the lovebirds take off. And best of all the baby was already conceived two weeks prior the potion mishap. He was glad that Draco didn't hurt Harry bad enough to lose the baby. Now everyone can relax.

Draco was Goldwings first customer of the day.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up the ring. I've been out of town for the past month unexpectedly, thank you for holding on to it for me. This ring is very special to me."

"Mr. Malfoy, you're one of our best customers, if there's ever anything we can do for your jewelry needs, please don't hesitate to owl us."

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind." Draco said. He smiled and headed home to the man he couldn't live without. Now he was going to make it known to his future husband, he just hoped Harry would say yes even after what happened. He did say that he wasn't going to leave me. Draco remembered hearing those wonderful words

When Draco arrived at the Manor. He did not see Harry. He took off his cloak setting it on the chair and headed to the bedroom. Their bedroom was lit by twenty candles floating in the air, but still no Harry. He saw a piece of parchment on the bed;

_Get naked and follow the rose petals_

And so he did. The rose petals led him to the bath where naked, bubbly Harry was with two glasses of champagne and candles for that perfect glow and the sent of lavender and cherry blossom in the bath.

A very sensual, intoxicating aroma mix, it was starting to effect him. Although being a Malfoy he really didn't need any help in that area. But it was nice and it felt good. He knew lavender helped the body to relax. This is what his future husband was doing for him. Oh Merlin, how lucky was he? Thank You, Thank You !!

"Care to join me, my love?" Harry said sweetly.

Draco went over to Harry and climbed into the warm sudsy water into Harry's waiting arms. All he could think was; _Thank you Merlin, for letting me keep my Harry._ After a good snogging Draco pulled away from the kiss. It felt so good to have Harry in his arms again.

"This is the perfect setting. I would do this proper, but I don't want to drown, and I'd much rather stay in the warm water with you anyway." Harry looked perplexed.

_"Accio box."_ and a dark blue velvet box flew into Draco's hand.

He held the box in front of Harry and opened it up to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring for a male possible. Harry was speechless. He looked at the ring and then at Draco, who looked nervous.

"Harry James Potter, will you be by my side for as long as we both shall live and marry me?"

Harry was in shock but shook his head yes with a big smile. He just couldn't get his voice to work, he had a big lump in the way preventing words from coming out but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

He wanted to tell Draco about the baby but that lump was not moving, so he took Draco's hand and put it on his stomach in the warm bubbles. Draco just looked at him. Harry smiled as a tear fell and hit the water. Draco still wasn't getting it. Still holding his hand on his stomach Harry slowly shook his head yes. The confused look Draco had soon turned to a look of shock then joy.

"Harry, are we really going to be pp..parents ?" Draco asked.

Harry hugged Draco."_yes_" Harry whispered that's all Harry could manage being chocked up emotionally.

"I could be happier Harry! " he whispered in his ear.

"Yesterday my world felt like it was falling apart, But today I get to keep my Harry who has agreed to be my husband. And now you tell me I'm going to be a father. I will be thanking Merlin for a long time to come. Shall we toast?" Draco said. "To our new start in many ways." they clinked glasses together.

He took as sip of champagne. Harry had cider.

Forehead to forehead, Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on Harry's finger and said:

"I have you now Potter! and I'm never letting you go. Ever !"

Draco said it in the most loving way. Harry sighed as Draco captured his mouth with his for a searing kiss. Draco pulled away gently.

This is a special ring my love It is charmed to fit your finger no matter what, and only your finger so as you get bigger so will the ring to fit you as it does now so there will never be a need to take it off. Because if you do the ring will tell me. I see that look. Don't worry our wedding rings will be the same way so you can keep tabs on me as well. The rings alert each other when the connection from your finger to your ring is broken it's a great anti theft device against it as well so you might say I would know if you were in trouble so all I have to do is say to the ring _take me to Harry_ and I'll be there in seconds to where you are. It will work the same for me once we get our wedding rings I guess you could call these rings portkeys. Clever eh? Because I'll be damned if I''m going to lose you again and now that we have a little one on the way all the more reason. If we wanted we could get on for the baby as soon as they are born they have wonderful tracking devices or radar which ever we prefer Just something to think about."

"What do you say we go relax in bed Draco this warm water is making me very relaxed. Or maybe it's the lavender. Either way I have this compelling urge to get inside you. I was going to ask if you were up for it but I see that you are." Harry commented grinning.

Harry pulled Draco by the waist and ground their hardness together Draco's who almost screamed with pleasure but moaned in unison with Harry. They got out of the water and walked to their bedroom where candles were still aglow Draco noticed there were fresh linens and Harry's pillow had a fresh pillowcase. They laid on the bed kissing, caressing, touching. Harry whispered in Draco's ear " _I want you_." He put his mouth on Draco's massaging their tongues together tasting all there is to taste in each others mouth. Harry worked his way down his neck just under his jaw bone with a long tender swipe that made Draco shiver with delight Then down to his neck small little love bites and kissed the pulse point in his neck that was pounding against Harry's lips that sensation went right through him, that's what got his hand busy, to go down to play with a nipple and teeth on the other. Caressing his chest and down to his pelvis and groin and inner thighs not touching his penis. Harry blew some light air on it Draco jilted and groaned so loud then in a whisper with need.

"Harry, please touch me, taste me, please!!"

"Patience my lover, hold on a little longer."

Harry grabbed the lube he put there earlier slicked up Draco's entrance and then one finger push in slow but steady. The feel of that hot velvet gland felt glorious and he had to have more so Harry pushed in another finger. Harry moaned right along with Draco.

"Draco ,baby, your hot ass feel so good on my fingers,"as he pushed a third, "so good, so tight, so hot. I can't wait to get my dick in there!"

"Don't wait then Harry give it to me now please!" Draco begged in a low raw voice with need.

Harry removed his fingers slick up his cock and slid in all at once, as far as he could. They both moaned like they were trying to sing .

"Fuck Harry, that feel so good so let's get moving shall we., Might I suggest hard and fast, **Now!! "**

Harry obliged he threw Draco legs over his shoulders so he could thrust deeper. Draco was chanting his name. Harry gritted his teeth." yeah you like that, my big cock in your tight hole." as he slammed into him rubbing against that hot velvet gland. Draco had a special moan that told Harry he was real close to the edge. Harry took hold of Draco weeping cock and only gave two long pulls and Draco arched his back off the bed screaming Harry's name and spit his hot seed all over his chest and Harry's hand. The sensation of Draco clamping down around his cock was all it took as he pounded three more times before he came whispering Draco's name. He collapsed gently down on Draco and stayed there for a few minutes as Draco wrapped his arms around his husband to be gingerly and kissed his sweaty neck and cheek. After a few minutes Harry slowly pulled out of him and laid there. Draco did a quick cleaning spell. They kissed each other said good night and spooned off to sleep at ten thirty in the morning.

Over the next few day they set a wedding date. Six weeks later they were enjoying wedding day bliss just laying around their honeymoon hut. For the first three days they didn't leave the hut too busy fucking, sucking , sleeping, eating, fucking in the shower, eating, more sleeping. On day four Harry said he wanted some fresh air. They walked around outside and had lunch at a little cafe. There were very few people on the island so they got to swim in the ocean naked. They laid on a bid fluffy blanket and made love on the beach and repeated this action again after midnight splashing around in the cool water and making love in the moonlight under the stars. It was all so romantic.

Six months later Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby boy eight pounds eleven ounces.

Alan Draconous Malfoy. Harry said his name means handsome, cheerful and noble, all the things they wish for their son. Draco said "we knew he's going to be handsome. Just look at his parents" Harry blushed "and we know he's going to be noble cause he's a Malfoy and the cheerful part he'll pick up along the way. Having two powerful wizards for fathers doesn't hurt either."

" So what do you suppose that says about his future powers and bring a pureblood wizard?" His parents couldn't be more proud. "He'll have the world at his feet. Just as we do." Harry purred.

All the Malfoy children were strikingly gorgeous. You can imagine. Toe head blond and slivery blue eyes mixing with emerald green eyes and very blackish brown hair, 8 in all. Five boys and three girls. Draco carried twins. One girl and one boy. Fifteen months Draco had another boy. Carbon copy of Harry only with piercing blue sapphires for eyes.

Harry finally had a family of his own where he belonged and felt loved. Giving love in return.

The End


End file.
